Instruct
by Winged-Wolf13
Summary: Ellis confides in Nick that, yes, he is a virgin. Nick takes it upon himself to change that. Not with his own body, of course. But with a Hunters. Ellis/Hunter/Nick M.


_THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX BETWEEN NOT TWO, BUT THREE MALES. IF YOU FIND OFFENSE IN THAT, LEAVE NOW. _

Sex. Sex everywhere. If you didn't think I was a pervert before, well, this will show you. Haha. I'm kind of unsure about uploading this actually. That's how perverted it is. Anyway... we'll see. Hopefully I'll keep it up, but if I have to take it down, I will.

Anyway, this was written for the Left 4 Dead Kink Meme Prompt. It's actually my own request, I was just too impatient to wait for a fill. Regardless, if you have the time and creative energy, please go over there and see if you can find something you'd enjoy filling. There's a lot of good prompts waiting for a writer. It's all anonymous, as well. And, if I see your prompt and find it interesting, I might even write it for you. If you need a link, I'll give you one. I'm nice, so feel free to ask, I don't bite.

**Disclaimer:** Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve. I just made it sexy.

**Warnings:** YAOI. GRAPHIC SEX. THREESOME. SWEARING. You have been warned, and at this point, still have the chance to leave. Run while you still can, please.

* * *

Somehow, Ellis was fully aware that Nick knew the answer to his own question before he even asked. And, to make matters worse, he also knew that it was because of that he was all the more eager to ask. So, when the suited man had sidled up to him, voice a hushed whisper to avoid catching the attention of their other two companions, he flushed when six sultry words were murmured into his ear, "So, Ellis... you still a virgin?"

The first time, he'd shuddered, his mind toppling head over heels at the perversity of the question. And because of that, Ellis had shoved Nick away, pulling his hat down to shadow the blush dusting his cheeks.

But it didn't go unnoticed.

It had been in his hopes that Nick would simply give up, forget, and cease to ask again. Because, honestly, Ellis wasn't sure how to answer.

He wasn't young, but he wasn't old. Yet, still, he assumed that most people his age had probably had some sort of acquaintance with intimacy. But he hadn't, and wouldn't, any time soon. They were in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, after all. And he figured, well, that would make it awful hard to 'get laid.'

Regardless, Nick hadn't stopped. In fact, he'd asked twice more. Once over a dented can of ravioli and later while they were bedding down, curling into rickety hotel mattresses that lacked blankets and pillows. Coach and Rochelle had taken one a few doors down, while Nick had insisted on sharing the one neighboring Ellis', despite his insistence on staying on his own.

"You'll be dead by sunrise if we let you go off by yourself." Nick groused, but the moment Rochelle looked away, all Ellis could see was the smirk on Nick's face.

He'd wanted to ask what he was planning, but in his rush to get away he forgot, settling instead on locking the door and propping a chair against the knob. There was little to do about the window, which stood without a pane of glass and was protected by nothing but a few rotting boards of plywood. So he left it as it was and inspected the rest of his small apartment, assuring himself that nothing was sharing the space with him.

When his search surfaced not a single cause for worry, he closed the adjacent bathroom door and propped a heavy cardboard box filled with old clothes in front of it. Just in case.

With the room sealed off and nothing to worry about (unless you counted the endless hordes and Infected, that is), Ellis was dozing off in his bed, curling in on himself to conserve body warmth.

Nights were cold whereas days were sweltering, and within the space of an hour his toes and fingers had already grown numb to the point of pain. Sleep eluded him at every turn, no matter how he positioned himself or how many sheep he counted. So with little else to do, Ellis stood and paced, trying to work the feeling back into his icy feet while he made fists and drew the blood back into his ten digits.

From outside, he heard the mournful sound of a Hunter and tensed, knowing the sound and the pain that accompanied it all too well. He hoped the others had sufficiently boarded up their homes as well, and for the briefest of seconds, he realized just how foolish it was of them all to split up.

They'd definitely overestimated themselves.

A knock at the door startled him, hurried and curt. Ellis tried to peek out the boarded up window while he breathed hot air into his palms, but there were no cracks to see through. The door itself had a peephole, but the glass had been busted and all he could see was a blurry figure standing on the other side.

A blurry _white_ figure.

Huffing, Ellis grabbed the back of the chair and dragged it away from the door, unlocking it as he did so.

"Alright Nick, what is it... now...?"

"Step aside, overalls." Nick grunted, shoving his way past the incredulous man. The burden in his arms dragged its feet in the floor, limp and dead to the world. Ellis gaped and pointed, one of his hands flying to his hair, gripping it in terror. Was Nick really, seriously, doing what he was doing?

"Uh, if you have'n noticed, 'ya got a Hunter in yer arms, Nick. Might be kinda risky havin' somethin' like that in the apartment, dontcha' think?"

"Shut up and close the door, you moron! If the others look outside and see they'll know something is up and come to investigate. And trust me," Nick smirked as he heaved the Hunter in his arms up on the bed, "We don't want them... _interrupting_."

The Hunter was groaning in its unconsciousness, and Ellis found himself unable to take his eyes away from it. Because the second it gained even a fraction of coherency...

"Nick, get that thing outta 'ere! Do 'ya wanna die?"

"The last thing you need to be worrying about right now is the Hunter, Ellis. Shut the damn door."

Regretfully, the brunette did so, but he didn't lock it, just in case he had to make a fast getaway later.

"Now, wha's all this about, Nick? Why didja' bring that Hunter in 'ere with 'ya?"

"I'm sure you remember our conversation from earlier. The one about you being a virgin. I'm just here to help you out, that's all." The man, relishing in the blush and the look of surprise on Ellis' face, made a gesture, "Take your clothes off and come over here."

"Now, hold on a minute, I don't think-"

"Take your damn clothes off and get your ass over here, overalls. I'm not going to wait all day, and I'm leaving the Hunter here if you say one more word."

Ellis bit his lip, eyes roaming over the two figures on the bed, one unconscious and the other in a state of progressing undress. He didn't want either in his room, in all honesty, but there was nothing he could do. And certainly, he didn't want to be left alone with the Infected beast.

So... ever so slowly, he began to undress.

First, he kicked off his boots. Toeing his socks off afterwords, his feet immediately numb in the cool chill of the air. He worked his arms under his shirt and yanked that off next, following it up by untying the overalls around his succulent waist. With the denim pooling around his ankles, he stepped out of the circle and went to unbutton his pants, but suddenly he felt as though something white hot was on him, and when he looked up, his eyes met those of the Hunter itself. His breath hitched, his heart racing, and even as he pointed and gaped Nick said, as calmly as possible, "Hurry up, Ellis. We don't have all day."

No, certainly they did not. The Hunter was groggy, that was certain, but with every second that ticked by it seemed to gain its lucidity, twitching and sniffing the air, eyes dilating in the darkness to accommodate. Ellis still wasn't sure what any of this had to do with his innocence, but as he removed the rest of his clothing and sidled up awkwardly to the pair, he was very much relieved when Nick took the Hunters arms and pulled them behind its back, tying them tightly with a shredded bed sheet that had been discarded on the mattress. The Hunter let out a low groan, baring its teeth a bit as it struggled weakly against its bonds.

"Now," Nick said, a perfect picture of smugness and perversity, "Come up here on the bed."

Ellis did so, albeit hesitantly, but refused to come within range of the Hunter and its ruby red eyes. But Nick didn't want to have any of that, and glared at him.

"You'll have to get a bit closer than that, I'm afraid. Stop being a pussy, Ellis."

"Well if you would jus' explain wha's goin' on, maybe I wouldn' be so cautious, nick. Why the hell didja' bring a Hunter here?"

"I had hoped it would be obvious." Nick said, his lip curling in distaste. But all too soon the look was gone, replaced instead by his usual smug sneer. "The Hunter is for practice, you see. I would have taken you myself, but that's not what we're going for here. We want you to lose your virginity the right way. The manly way. So if you'd just shimmy on over here, I'll begin the lesson."

The gears in Ellis' mind began to turn, cranking and groaning against one another until finally he said, "You wan' me to have sex... with a Hunter. An Infected. A muthafuckin' zombie. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Many, many things, Ellis. But we'll talk about that later. For now, and I'm not saying this again, get your ass over here."

The bed creaked under their combined weight, the three of them huddled in a tightly knit group that would have been warm if the Hunter hadn't been like a block of ice between them. Ellis wasn't too happy about pressing right up against it, seeing as how its teeth seemed to be a little too close to his throat for comfort, but Nick was already pretty frustrated, and Ellis didn't want to push him over his limit.

"Now," The man began, finally happy that the younger man had obeyed his order, "It can't scratch you because I've got a firm grip on its arms, so don't even worry about the claws. The teeth, however, you might want to watch for. Don't get careless. But at the same time, let go. Enjoy yourself. Give into it. To me. And listen."

"Alright." Ellis breathed, interested now that the man had his full attention.

"Lets start with something easy. The hoodie, take it off. It won't be needing it any time soon."

It was a difficult process to remove the clothing, Nicks hands and the bed sheet getting in the way of the sleeves as he tugged them off the Hunters' arms. It snarled at him all the while, eyes narrow and wary. At the same time though, he could have sworn that they were almost curious. And hell, who wouldn't be in a situation such as theirs? It could probably have escaped and torn them both to shreds if it had really wanted to, anyway. So it wasn't as if it truly had anything to fear...

With that in mind, Ellis managed to peel off enough tape and cloth to leave the Infected's chest suitably bare. Nicks hands were immediately upon Ellis' own, the Hunters' arms tied back around Nicks waist, the mans chest bare against the Infected's back. He took his hands and brought them to lie flat on what had once been a healthy bundle of muscles. The flesh rippled beneath his fingertips as his hands were brought downwards, running over skin and sinew and scars. The Hunters lip curled a bit in a growl, hips twisting to get away. But Nick only turned his head to nuzzle its neck, his grip on Ellis' hands never faltering.

"Touch its nipples. Softly, there you go..." His breath ghosted over the column of flesh his lips parted against, and Ellis watched, captivated, as he followed Nicks orders. With his eyes half-mast and his tongue darting over the vein in the Hunters' neck, Nick looked almost... _sexy_.

Ellis noted how gray and clammy the Hunters' skin was, and also how it seemed to turn to fire beneath the pads of his fingers as he ghosted over one nipple, and then the other, taking each between a couple of fingers to roll and pinch, to massage and finally, as Nick whispered to him, took one into his mouth and sucked. It let out a growl that trembled on the tip of its tongue, nearly a whine as it broke off into silence once more.

"I think it likes us." Nick said, smirking. His eyes were clouded with passion, watching as Ellis sucked and nipped at the flesh between his teeth. "Run your tongue up its neck, Ellis." He said, latching onto said flesh as the younger man did as he was told. A shudder ran through the Infected, its head lolling back a bit, a growl reverberating in its throat as Ellis laved up its jugular, nipping and sucking at the bottom of its chin, and the fine, thin junction between jaw and throat. They continued their ministrations until the Infected was positively _keening_, but for what, it had no clue. There was no complex thought process to a Hunter, just the need to tear and kill and, maybe in some rare cases, to relieve itself of pent up frustration. Nick latched onto one of its earlobes and tugged, growling his own perverse obscenities into the creatures ears.

And, when it seemed almost ready to tear away from them just to get _some_ form of relief, Nick snatched Ellis by the hair on his nape and tugged him even closer. The younger man had almost no time to react before the man was crushing his lips to his own over the bony shoulder of the Hunter. Teeth and tongue clashed together, a violent and bloody meeting that left Ellis as breathless as the Hunter, the two of them panting in unison as Nick pulled away. His tongue darted out long enough to lap away a fine droplet of blood on Ellis' pouting lower lip, and then, "Now do that again, but with _it_."

And he did. Because, honestly, it had been pretty damn interesting.

In contrast to Nicks aggressive approach however, he was much more gentle with the Infected seated between them. He took his time laving at its lower lip, cautious and excited all at the same time. If it decided to tear his face clean off, it very well could have.

But, fortunately, it didn't. Ellis turned his head, their noses brushing ever so slightly, and deepened their first kiss, moaning against the creatures lips as it clumsily jerked away. The body behind it kept the Hunter from going far, allowing Ellis to follow and bring them to meet again, parting the Infected's lips with his tongue, darting between them suggestively to meet the cool tip of the Hunters tongue.

As he ran his tongue over cheek and palate, Nick took his hands once again and brought them to the Hunters' thighs, rolling and grasping, flexing his fingers over the tense muscle beneath. He felt the slide of cool metal and heard the rustle of cloth in his ears, only to break the kiss, look down, and find the Hunters' half erect cock staring up at him.

"Who could have known they went commando?" Nick chuckled, chucking the filthy pants the Infected had been wearing across the room, uncaring of where they landed. "Keep doing what you were doing." He said pointedly, stopping to give Ellis a quick peck on the cheek. But while the younger man once again took up the duty of distracting the Hunter with breath stealing kisses and a hot, heated tongue, he felt the edges of scars and the traces of smooth skin on the Hunters calves, knees and thighs. Nick had him part the creatures legs fully, giving him room to do whatever he pleased. The Hunter was bucking instinctively at that point, keening in a low whimper as Ellis cooed and nibbled on a jagged collarbone, the fullness of a cheek, the sweetness of freshly ravaged lips. It was all senseless to the hick, none of it having reason or point. He wasn't exactly sure why such things could make a feral creature such as this as malleable as it was now, seemingly fine with anything either of them wanted to do at that point. The only growls he heard now were ones of impatience, of want and need. Of lust. He swallowed thickly, his own need thick and heavy. He wasn't about to ask, nor he could tell, but Ellis hoped that Nick was feeling the same pain as he.

Suddenly, the world seemed to be shifting, and the brunette found that Nick had scooted away, pulling out from behind the Hunter to settle it further up on the mattress, back flush to the material, arms tied tied behind its back. Ellis asked his question with the lift of an eyebrow, and a warm hand on his back was what guided him to rise halfway and lean over the Hunter, palms to thighs as Nicks guided him to go down, down, down, over the cock that, at this point, was straining just as much as his own.

He was aware that, at that point, he was supposed to open his mouth. But... he'd never done such a thing. He'd never done any of this. Yet, Nick was right there, murmuring in his ear while one of his hands ran circles over the small of his back, the other was on the Hunters shin, kneading strongly into the tight bone and muscle there.

So, without further question as the Hunter let out a needful whine, Ellis opened his mouth and took the stiff column of flesh erected before him into his mouth.

And then he promptly spit it out, coughing and choking. Nick patted him on the back, but before he'd had the chance to recover, the man was pushing him back down, urging him to finish. He did so, or tried to at least, his eyes watering as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, mindful of his teeth and the feral moans the Hunter was gracing him with. At times it would buck and jerk so viciously that he would have no choice to back off, but eventually Nick took the creatures hipbones in hand and held it down, allowing Ellis the freedom he so needed.

Running his tongue from root to tip, hand cupping the tight flesh beneath, he took the head all the way in and hummed around it, groaning when the Hunter tried to buck and found it could not; made up for it by _howling _with need. Ellis rewarded it by taking as much as he could, stifling the urge to choke as he fitted his lips as far down as he could. With his other hand he stroked what he could not reach, bobbing and dipping quickly.

He could hear Nicks breath overhead, how it jerked whenever he made a particularly deep motion and groaned. As to who was turned on the most, Ellis had no idea, but if he'd had to guess, he would have said it was a tie between the three of them.

When he thought the Infected had nearly had enough, he tried to take all of its cock into his mouth, but Nick was pulling him off and away, "I don't want you to finish it like that... there's one last thing..."

He was guided to straddle the Hunters waist, to flip its frail and urgent body over onto its stomach. Its claws were flexing against its bonds, trying to free itself.

"Stretch it. With your fingers, that is." Ellis flushed, gulped, and said meekly, "How? Where?"

Rolling his eyes, Nick grasped his hand once more and, surprisingly, brought it to his mouth. With nothing but his tongue, he guided one of Ellis' fingers into his mouth and sucked, eyes falling shut. Then he took another one, and another, and hummed as he tasted them, rolled his tongue between and over, making the digits moist. Then, just as Ellis felt he was about to lose it at just the sight alone, Nick brought his hand to dip between the swells of the Hunters' ass, searching and prodding and dipping until, finally, they reached a tight, near unbearable heat the yielded very reluctantly to his first finger. The Hunter growled, arching beneath him, the keened as it sighed, the tight heat of its ass shuddering. Nick had insert another, stretching and scissoring, loosening as much as possible before he said, "Curl them." And when Ellis did, the Hunter let out a high-pitched whine, one that echoed around the room and probably reached the ears of any outside as well.

Hastily, Nick pulled Ellis' hand away and then, with a sultry whisper, reached to stroke the younger mans cock to full perfection. Ellis groaned, biting his lip cutely. How is it that one man could know so much, and just what to do?

The rest, it seemed, moved much too quickly.

He knew the logistics of guiding himself in, how to latch onto the Hunters hips and to thrust, once, twice, three times until he breached that tight, hot heat. Nick had fallen back, his hand finding his own prick to stroke hastily as Ellis pushed into the Hunter. It whined and growled, panted and bucked beneath him as he thrust lazily inside, eyes rolling back in bliss. It was tight and nearly painful, but he made due with what he had and began to rock, grinding himself against the Hunter.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh graced their ears, made their blood boil and the three worked themselves towards completion. Ellis was reaching his end much too quickly for his liking, the coil of heat and passion within him tight and brilliant. His thrusts became aggressive, taking all that he could before he reached his end, driving the Hunter into a frenzy of moans and yips, howls and keening whines that, all too soon, brought Ellis spilling inside it.

Nick, who had no choice but to watch for fear that the Hunter would bite his dick off in the case that he tried to join, reached his own euphoric high when the Hunter spasmed, writhing against the sheets as it spoiled them, head craning back, teeth bared. Their cries filled the room, filled their ears, and kept them basking in the midst of an orgasm that soothed the very core of their souls.

Ellis was panting harder than the Hunter, pulling out and away with a groan, dropping onto his side to revel in the buzz beneath his skin. Nick joined him while the Hunter simply lay there, face down, probably trying to come to terms with what had just happened to it.

In the morning, Nick would pretend that nothing had happened; his only recollection would be hinted to in smirks and not-so-innocent ass gropes. The Hunter would be swiftly kicked out (but maybe after a quickie). And Ellis would finally have Nick off his back about his long gone virginity.

But for now, their shared body warmth had heated the room to a lovely degree, and as they cuddled together, the Hunter a very reluctant and slack pillow, the sated threesome began to drift.

That is, until a knock and a pair of worried voices from the other side of the door broke their reverie.

"Ellis? Is Nick in there with you? We hear a Hunter."

And oh, _but did they._

_

* * *

_

Reviews Are Love!~

Next Project: Francis/Hunter


End file.
